The Unexpected
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: I thought it'd be the same. School, meetings, training, then over again. But I never thought we'd meet the famous PPGZ or CLGZ or become like them. What do I do now that I'm starting to fall in love in the midst of the confusion? Can I keep the secret and break the barrier? OC story for my characters. Includes others' ocs later in the story. ErenxEiji and SatoxElla.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a story for my OCs. So please review and no flaming!**

**Eren POV**

"Hey, Sis?" My little brother asks. I turn to look at him and smile.

"What is it?" I reply.

"When are we going to land?" He asks.

"Ten minutes, I believe. Then your ears won't hurt as much." I say and pull him in for a hug. We're moving here on business with our guardians Daichii and Kazu, who work with the American Embassy very closely.

It's not the first time, when they became our guardians, we moved to Germany, Italy, Greece, Britain, Austria, Hungary, and other countries, etc. So we very fluently speak and write in other dialects and languages. In English my name is Trinity, but it's changed to Eren Ichinose for Japan. I have knee-length platinum\bleach blonde wavy hair with shoulder-length bangs, color-changing eyes, and I'm six feet tall. I'm wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, white long sleeved shirt under it, black skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves and white ankle boots.

"Okay." He says. His name is Alan or Sato and has shaggy golden blonde hair (Like Takaaki's) and bright, robin egg electric blue eyes, he's four feet and five inches tall. He has a weak constitution but is very spirited. He's the last of my direct family left, besides our only grandparents in Greece and our fourth cousins who live in Germany. Our parents were killed in a terrorist attack when he was a newborn, so he has no recollection of them whatsoever. He's wearing a blue t-shirt, red GAP hoodie, dark khaki shorts, and white sneakers.

"What do you think Japan is going to be like?" Alexander, or Eiji Okinawa says. He has beneath-the shoulder blade shaggy platinum\bleach blonde hair in a middle ponytail with shoulder-length bangs and two eagle feathers, blue eyes that change shades, and he's exactly my height. He's wearing a white polo, dark denim jeans, black open vest and black sneakers. He's been living with us since we met the guardians because he lost his parents to the same reason as us and his older brother Marco rejected him.

"Exciting. Hopefully." I say.

"How are you kids doing?" Daichii says while walking in with Kazu. He has a military cut, brown hair and green eyes, he's also five feet eleven inches with a muscular frame. Kazu has shoulder-length black hair in a bun and light brown eyes, she's five feet nine inches tall with a muscular build and very well-toned arms and legs.

They work in the Embassy as security and weapons supervisors for the Embassy family. They were chosen to guard us because Sato and I have connections all over the world, and I was genetically altered on accident which is why my eyes change color and a few other reasons. They guard Eiji because he's got royal and political heritage.

"We're alright." Sato says and smiles.

"We'll be landing soon. So remember, best behavior." Kazu says and sits down beside me.

"Don't worry. We always behave." Eiji says and closes his book.

"We know." Daichii says and the 'belts-on' light flashes on. I buckle myself and Sato in and brace for the landing.

After we land, we're met by our police escort as we load into a limo and drive to the Embassy grounds.

"Here is your building and the key." The valet says. We bow and he leaves.

"Now. It's time to go inside. It's been a long trip and you need to sleep, school is tomorrow." Kazu says and unlocks the door to the three story home. We're met by our maids and valets.

"We'll get them to bed for you." My valet, Dimitri, says and he ushers us up to the third floor. Jaylee, my maid takes me to my room. It's black with white music symbols and it's a white-with –black mosaic tile floor.

"Good night." Jaylee says and leaves. I sigh and go over to my bed, falling onto it. This is going to be different from anywhere else, I can feel it. But how?


	2. Chapter 2

**Eren POV**

"Good Morning." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"You ready for school?" Daichii asks.

"Yes." Eiji and I reply.

"And?" Kazu continues.

"Try not to draw too much attention to ourselves." I say.

"Correct. But there's one last detail." Daichii stresses.

"Protect eachother." Eiji says. The guardians nod.

"Very good. Remember you have training and private lessons afterwards. I'll pick you up after Sato's check-up." Kazu says as Sato walks in, rubbing his eyes and dragging his feet. I walk over and pick him up.

"Good morning, Sato." I greet and carry him over to the breakfast bar.

"Morning, everyone." He replies and Kazu hands him a plate with French toast and scrambled eggs. "I'm going to school too, right?"

"You'll be going to the private academy." Daichii says.

"Alright." Sato assents and takes a bite of French toast. I dish out some sausage gravy and smother it on a couple pancakes then sit down.

"What are we doing in training anyway?" Eiji asks.

"Flight maneuvers and more martial arts review." Kazu replies. "Oh, that reminds me, remember that if you run into anyone who does MMA that you remember to give them respect."

"Yes, mam." Eiji, Sato and I reply. It's no different than anywhere else, really. We go through this talk the morning school starts.

"Their uniforms are ready." Sato's maid, Mila, says in a cheery tone while carrying a big box.

"We'd better get dressed then." I say and walk over. She hands me a uniform that looks like the Lobelia Girls' Academy uniform from Ouran High School Host Club only the kerchief, skirt, and accents are black. The shoes are knee-high heeled black boots. This is the usual uniform I wear to school, public or private, on the first few days before I wear my usual clothes.

"Thank you, Mila!" Sato says and takes his new uniform. A short-sleeved white dress shirt, black slacks, blue tie, black suit coat and black loafers.

"When can we wear regular clothes the first day?" Eiji groans slightly after Mila leaves. His uniform is a white dress shirt, black sweater vest, black slacks and penny loafers.

"When you turn seventeen." Daichii says. I smile, not too long after all. I look at the clock.

"Yikes, I better get ready. You too, Eiji." I say and we run up to our rooms to get dressed. I brush my hair out and pull it back in a long fishbone braid with a black ribbon with a tiny bell on it. After I'm ready I meet everyone else downstairs.

"Well. We're off then." Eiji says and we walk outside. A black HMV1 with tinted windows pulls up. I hug Sato goodbye and kiss him on the cheek then get in. I hope nothing bad happens today.

**Eiji POV.**

"Are you positive you'll be fine?" Daichii says.

"Yes, Daichii. We're more than capable of taking care of ourselves." I reply. He nods.

"Well then. We'll see you after school." Kazu says and they drive off. I look at Eren and we walk into the main office.

"May I help you?" A stout, pale clerk asks.

"Yes. We're new students here and we need schedules." Eren says.

"Ichinose and Okinawa?" The clerk asks. We nod.

"That's us." We reply. She nods and hands us our schedules.

"You're in homeroom with Keane Sensei. Have a good day!" She says and dismisses us. It doesn't take us long to find Ms. Keane's class.

"Oh are you the new students? I'm your homeroom teacher Keane-sensei. It's nice to meet you." A woman with medium-length black hair and blue eyes says.

"Yes we're the new students. It's nice to meet you too." Eren says and we shake hands then bow. Keane-sensei smiles then turns to face the chattering class.

"Ahem! Class, we have two new students joining us today. Would you please introduce yourselves and tell us your favorite subjects?" She says. The class silences and turn around in their seats.

"I am Okinawa Eiji. My favorite subject is Civics." I say.

"I'm Ichinose Eren. My favorite subject is Medical Sciences." Eren says.

"Konnichiwa!" The class greets.

"Now. Ichinose-san, you can sit behind GotouKuji-san. And Okinawa-san you can sit beside Raiden. Raise your hands please!" Keane-sensei says. A girl with golden blonde hair in two pigtails and sky-blue eyes raises her hand and a boy with wing-styled golden hair and sea-blue eyes raises his hand. Great, they're on separate ends of the class. But we can't argue with the teacher. I walk over to Raiden and sit down beside him. It's best not to try to make friends at all, we'll probably only stay for a while.

"Hey, I'm Raiden Nagasaki. My brothers are Masahiro and Takashi." He says.

"Pleasure." I reply.

"Aww, c'mon. Are you always quiet and stern?" He pouts. I groan inwardly and look at him.

"I have to be." I reply and sneak a glance at Eren who seems to be ignoring the crowd of girls engulfing her.

"Is she your girlfriend?" A guy with mid-back length spiky red hair in a low ponytail and blood-red eyes asks. He has a red cap on backwards, making him stand out from everyone else.

"No." I reply.

"A guy like you should have gotten a GF by now. I can tell. By the way. I'm Masahiro Nagasaki. You must be new to Japan." He says.

"I'm Takashi." A guy with spiked up black hair and deep green eyes says.

"Don't forget us. I'm Naman." Another says. He has shoulder-length black hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes.

"Hiroshi." One says with light brown hair and navy blue eyes.

"I'm Koumori." The last of the group says. He has short dark brown hair and deep purple eyes.

"Want to become one of us?" Takashi bribes. I shake my head.

"No thank you. Just let me work in peace." I reply somewhat coldly and turn my head to the front to pay attention. The last thing I need is a distraction.

**Eren POV**

"Hey, Eren!" Miyako says as I'm walking outside for lunch with Eiji.

"Moshi Moshi, GotouKuji-san." I say and realize the other girls are here too. Really? "And others."

"Why don't you eat lunch with us!? Why is Okinawa so important?" Kaoru asks. She has messy ebony hair and lime green eyes.

"He just is. And I don't feel like having a lot of company." I reply. Then I see a group of seven other guys walk up to Eiji. I know they're the kings of the school. I hope Eiji doesn't get involved with them.

"C'mon, Okinawa." Raiden says.

"Guys, can't I just eat in peace." Eiji complains.

"Nope." Hiroshi says and they drag him away.

"Well. Now you can. Let's eat over there." Kyoko says. She has light brown hair in two pigtails with blue ribbons and navy blue eyes. We walk over to a large Sycamore and sit down.

"Why do you wear a school uniform?" Momoko asks. She has calve-length auburn hair in a red bow and candy pink eyes.

"Oh.. Um.. I have to wear it the first day at a new school. Now that I like wearing it." I reply and unpack my lunch; chicken in alfredo with parmesan cheese, cheese rolls, and water.

"Did your parents tell you to?" Ali asks. She has cropped dark brown hair and violet eyes. She doesn't look up from her touch at all.

"Kind of." I reply. Why did they start firing questions at me instantly? I'm usually not a magnet for them. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"You don't have to say why explicitly." Nexa tells me. She has long black hair with spiky bangs and warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh. Arigato." I say.

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. The other story from the poll votes will be coming out soon so keep a lookout for it. Ciao!  
~Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eren POV, a few weeks later. **

"Alright. Now I want you to balance these equations and metric conversions before class is up. Good luck." Saito-sensei says and puts at least fifteen unbalanced equations and a few more metric conversion problems up. I smirk, these are easy.

"Ugh, I hate doing these." Kaoru mumbles.

"We can work together." I suggest. She shrugs. As we're beginning to work I hear a faint buzzing and Kaoru raises her hand.

"Saito-sensei!" She calls.

"Yes, Matsubara-san?" He asks.

"Can I go to the nurse! I don't feel well from P.E." She moans.

"Yes. You may go." He replies and she runs out of the room, she's been doing this for a while now. Strange. A few minutes later I see different colored streaks in the sky; pink, light blue, light green, yellow, navy blue, and purple. Could it be the PPGZ and CLGZ again? I remember one of the officers who lived here talking about them. I wonder, Kaoru had a white belt with a light green compact that had a 'P' on it, so did Momoko and Miyako only in pink and light blue. Nexa, Kyoko and Ali had white belts with yellow, navy blue and purple compacts only with 'C'.

"Eren?" Eiji says, waving his hand quickly in front of my face.

"Oh.. Sorry." I whisper and turn my head back to my work.

Kaoru comes back after fifteen minutes, just before the bell rang for school to end.

"Well. I have things to do so I can't join you today. Sorry, girls." I say. Miyako and Momoko pout.

"Alright. But you have to sometime." Kyoko says.

"I know." I reply. Eiji walks up and grabs my hand.

"They're waiting for us outside, Eren. We better hurry or they'll have a fit." Eiji says and I nod.

"Well. See you tomorrow!" I say and Eiji and I leave the building.

"So how was school?" Kazu says as we get into the car.

"It was good." I say.

"They won't leave us alone." Eiji moans.

"They'll stop soon enough." Daichii assures and rouses our hair.

"Where's Sato?" I ask. Kazu gives me a look and I know he's not feeling well again.

"He's at home resting again. But he had another fine day at the academy." Kazu says as we pull into the archery range. She hands me a black tank-top, black cargo pants, and black sneakers as we get out and I change in the locker room for lessons.

"Ready?" My private instructor, Felicity, says. I nod and grab one of my three bows, my wooden one. "Alright. Now I want you to practice loading, aiming and shooting then repeating the process very quickly. You may start." I reach for a silver arrow, load it then shoot it, hitting the target in the bulls eye. I repeat the process automatically, and get faster each time I shoot.

"How was that, Lissie?" I ask. She claps.

"I think you've progressed, that's for sure. I'll leave you to do free archery now." She says and walks over to Eiji who's been sitting and watching. I look away from him over to an older man and his more than likely grandson, a few lanes over and gasp as I notice a white beam hurtling towards them.

"Ahh!" They yell and I jump into the way without thinking.

"Dreaming Bliss!" I start with one hand on my hip and the other on my heart and swipe my compact through my belt to create white fingerless gloves and a black ring. Then I do a heart shape with my hands and spin around to create a mini jacket and do a double tap-out to create a black leotard. When I snaps my fingers a black mini skirt appears and then I tap my feet together to create black shoes. I end in a pose with a peace sign and salute.

"Eren!" I hear Eiji calling my name but black out.

**Later..**

"Ugh.. What happened?" I groan and sit up. I'm on a metal surgery table for an odd reason.

"Oh, you're awake. I am Professor Kitazawa and this is my son, Ken, and Peach." A man with neatly combed black hair and dark eyes says, gesturing to a robotic dog and a young boy who looks like him.

"What am I doing here?" I ask.

"You were hit by white light. Transforming you into your new Super Heroine form 'Dreaming Bliss'. Girls, you can come in now." Mr. Kitazawa says. I look at the door and my eyes widen as Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Nexa, Kyoko and Ali walk in. I look down, around my waist is a white belt with a black compact that has a 'C' on it.

"You're the PPGZ and CLGZ!" I blurt out and get off the table. They nod.

"Yes. Welcome to the team!" Nexa says and shakes my hand roughly.

"So I'm a CLGZ?" I assume.

"Yeah. You're probably wondering how we got you here and got you back to normal." Kyoko says. I nod and cross my arms. I wonder if the Embassy has a team already searching for me. It's pretty late.

"Easy, we transformed and picked you up before anyone else could figure out what happened and carried you here. Courtesy of a bubble carrier." Momoko says. I look at the time.

"Look. Can we talk tomorrow? I really have to get home." I say.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Why do you have to get home?" Kaoru asks.

"If we're teammates, you have to tell us. No secrets." Ali says. I tense up.

"Fine. But if you leak a word to anyone else, you'll have the law after your heads." I say.

"Why? We won't tell." Miyako says and they sit me down on a huge sofa. It's strange, being the absolute tallest, I'm looking down on everyone.

"Alright. I'll just tell you everything, leaving out classified info. First of all, my parents were killed a while ago and now I live with my guardians, my little brother Sato, and Eiji after living in an orphanage. We work as security and weapons supervisors and assistants in the American Embassy so we move a lot, which is why they make us wear uniforms. I'm being protected for certain reasons that I cannot tell you, but that's just about it. If I don't get back to the Embassy, it'll be disaster." I say. Summing it up for them. It's silent for a little while before anyone says anything.

"Why? Why are you protected? I'm sorry your parents are dead, are Eiji's too? Is that why you don't want to talk a lot?" Miyako asks.

"Yes. He lost his parents too, and his older sibling rejected him. But, I'm protected because I have connections around the globe. And I was genetically altered by my mom on accident. She was a Genetics' Professor." I say and look at the clock again.

"Oh.. Well. Even if it's just a little while, we want to be best friends with you. You're a new teammate too." Kyoko says and I smile a little.

"Arigato. But I really should be going, Sato's probably stressing again and the guardians most likely are pulling a search team together to rescue me. But, I would like to have you come visit some time. Sato loves meeting new people." I say and stand up.

"Oh alright." They reply. The Professor walks up.

"I work with the Embassy in technology, so I can drive you back." He says. I nod.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, girls!" I say and the professor takes me out to a large white van.

When I finally walk back into my house, I'm smothered by three people.

"Where were you! What happened!" Kazu stresses.

"You didn't get hurt did you!" Daichii growls.

"If somebody did something to you, you better tell us." Eiji says. He actually looks concerned and worried about me.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to take a small walk and got lost, Professor Kitazawa brought me back." I explain. Mr. Kitazawa told me they erased the memory from the witnesses, so that they wouldn't get over stress-ful.

"You could have called." Eiji says. His eyes change a pale blue-green and draw me in.

"My phone was dead for once." I reply.

"Sato has been worrying himself sick!" Kazu says. I drop my head and run upstairs to my brother's room. He's laying still on his bed, crying. I walk over and hug him.

"I'm sorry, Sato. I'm sorry." I say and he clings on.

"I thought you were hurt, sis! Why did those girls take you away? And what happened to you?" He sobs.

"How did you know?" I ask and cradle him on my lap.

"I'd been using my binoculars. The archery range isn't too far, I saw you get hit by the white light and change." He replies softly.

"Okay. But you can't tell anyone. I got hit by a white-z ray and changed into a Super Heroine. My new team members brought me to a lab and explained everything to me. They're really nice, I think you'd like them. They're the same girls I've been talking about." I say and he cuddles closer.

"I promise I won't tell. But they'll have to come over sometime then." He whispers and drifts off. I smile and lay him back down then plant a kiss on his forehead.

"I promise they will." I say and walk out of his room to mine. I know Eiji's watching me from his room, but I just give him a look and he shuts his door. What am I feeling now? He's actually showing some feeling for me. But, that could only be because he likes Sato. Oh, I can't like him, can I?

**I need officer oc's for this story but I can only accept five. So please review and if you're interested please give the gender, name, physical description, and characteristics for the oc. Ciao!  
~Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eren POV**

I wake up right on time, 4:00 AM, and get dressed in a black polo, white camisole, black track pants with white lines on the sides, and white sneakers with my new light belt. The compact now has an 'Z' instead of a 'C', I hope Eiji doesn't get too suspicious. I walk over to my dart target and pick the darts out from the small bulls eye and set them in my night-stand drawer. Then I walk out of my room and slowly down the hall to the staircase.

"I know you aren't telling the truth." A voice says and Eiji steps out of his room in a loose white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and white sneakers.

"How? I told the truth." I say. He gets closer and his eyes change to a deep black with a silver ring around his pupils.

"I don't think so. You will tell me. Right?" He chuckles and I feel my heart pound as he gets closer. Why, why now?

"There is nothing to tell. So just let me go." I say and we draw up to full height. Luckily Kazu walks up the stairs in time.

"There you two are. Come on, time for breakfast." She says and we walk downstairs. I can't help but think something happened to Eiji.

"Trinni(His nickname for me)! The Doctor said that I could go into Tokyo with you and Ei-kun today! Aren't you excited!" Sato cheers and clings to me. I smile and hug him.

"Absolutely, Sato! But we have to eat first. Okay? " I reply. He nods happily and I carry him back over to his sofa where his breakfast is.

**Later...**

"Okay. I'll be going on my own to meet up with the guys. Stay safe and call me if you're in trouble. Meet back here at noon." Eiji says and we hug before he disappears into the crowd.

"At least we had an hour together. I wish we could tour together all day. It's notas fun without him." Sato sighs. We've known Eiji since he was three months old and Eiji and I were eight, now he's nine and Eiji and I are sixteen. So we've bonded closely.

"Me too... Hey, you want to see the girls I told you about?" I say and he brightens.

"Sure!" He says and we make our way to the lab.

"Konnichiwa, Eren. The girls will be here soon. Who's this?" Ken greets and shakes hands with Sato.

"Moshi Moshi, Ken. This is my little brother Sato Ichinose, he's two years younger than you. I told him the secret because he won't breathe a word. Sato, this is Ken. He works with the Professor since he's his son and knows the secret as well." I reply. Sato beams.

"Hallo, Ken-kun! It's very nice to meet you! Any friend of my nee-chan is a friend of mine!" He cheers with a clear German accent and bows.

"Pleasure is all mine, Sato-kun." Ken says. I smile and the girls walk in.

"Hey, girls!" I greet and they come over.

"Hi, Eren! Is this your little bro?" Kaoru says. I nod.

"Hiya! I'm Sato! It's nice to meet the girls big sis talks about!" Sato beams cutely.

"Hi! I'm Momoko. And these are Miyako and Kaoru." Momoko says and they shake hands.

"I'm Nexa, your sister's leader. And these are Kyoko and Alice or Ali." Nexa says and they shake hands. It's good to see them getting along, so we all spend time chatting. Then our belts beep. I look at Nexa then touch my compact.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Shining Bright!"

"Dreaming Bliss!"

"Fantasmic Bolt!"

"Cosmic Butterfly!"

We transform and fly into Tokyo. There's a green monkey in a too-small robot ruining the city with six boys running around causing trouble.

"Hold it right there, Mojo, Ruffs, Outs!" The others say.

"Ahaha! I will defeat you n- Who's the new puff!" The monkey squalls.

"I'm not a Puff I'm a Light and I'm Bliss." I say coolly.

"Enough talking for you Mojo. Yo Yo Split!"

"Bubble Mirage!"

"Hurricane Lutz!"

"Heart of Light!"

"Doubled Aim Arrow!"

"Destination Imagination!"

"Cherubic Chord III!"

We attack. Mojo flies into space and we all make eye contact with the boys. I guess I don't have a counterpart yet because none of them are looking directly at me.

"Ready to wipe the floor with us, hags!" The one in green smirks.

"Anytime, Butch! Forget me not Swing!" Buttercup yells. I watch as the others start fighting. I wonder,will I get a counterpart I'll have to fight?

**Please review and I need four more OCs for officers. Ciao!**  
**-Eve**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eiji POV**

I knock on the door. I'm sure this is the right address, even if it's a little strange that the place is rundown. Raiden answers.

"Right on time! Come on in, Eiji!" He greets and pulls me inside. It's dark in here, and I smell monkeys. He leads me into a dimly lit room where the others are.

"Why did you want me to come over so badly?" I ask. Naman walks over to me and puts his arm, well what he could get, around my shoulders.

"We have a proposition to make. We need a new member and you're the perfect candidate." He says and pushes me into a wood chair.

"What do you mean." I say calmly. Masahiro smirks.

"I'm really Brick of the RRBZ. And these are Butch and Boomer, my brothers." Masahiro says and in a flash of grey light they're outfits resemble eachothers', only in red, green and light blue.

"And I'm Bling of the KOGZ, these are Bat and Beatle. Now, you are going to be part of our group." Naman says and transforms with Hiroshi and Koumori. My eyes widen.

"You're the PPGZ and CLGZ's opposites!" I gasp then they pin me when my guard is down. "Let me go!"

"Start the transformation!" Butch says. Then a canister of a grey chemical is poured on me and my vision is clouded in white and black particles. What's going on!?

**Eren POV**

"You know.. The RRBZ and KOGZ are really familiar." I say.

"You noticed too? We know that they attend school with aliases, in fact, we know that Koumori Sawa is Beatle and he knows that Ali is Butterfly." Kyoko says.

"Hiroshi is Kyoko's old childhood friend, but we know he's Bat. Naman and I are arch-nemesis from our home planet." Nexa says.

"That's interesting. Why don't they attack if they know who we really are." I say.

"We made the memory of him seeing Ali transform appear to be a distant, foggy dream with the Professor's help." Kaoru shrugs.

"But the new problem is if they'll get a new member for your counterpart. And who it will be." Momoko says while eating a large cupcake.

"I hope they don't go after someone close to you." Miyako sighs. I pull Sato close to me protectively.

"They won't touch Sato, Eiji or our guardians." I growl.

"They're slyer than you think. We don't know what could happen." Ali says. Then our belts beep again.

"It's the RRBZ and KOGZ, looks like they already have a new member." Momoko says. We transform and fly out of the lab to the huge park.

"See you made it, hags!" Brick taunts. I look at them and stare at the new member, he looks an awful lot like Eiji. I hope they didn't do anything to him.

"Who's the new member!" I growl.

"The name's Buck." My counterpart hisses.

"Let's just get this over with." Bright growls.

"Get 'em, boys!" Bling orders. In a blur they dash towards us and flip our skirts.

"You, perverts!" Kaoru and Kyoko yell.

"Ithe an cat agat agus is féidir ithe an diabhal an cat!" I spit out a random hex under my breath and we turn around to face the culprits who have big smirks plastered on their faces.

"Try and get us now!" Boomer teases.

"That's easy, punks!" BC growls with flames in the background.

"Wedding Cake finish!"

"Bubble Popper!"

"Tsunami Ripple!"

"Light Snake!"

"Sonic Arrow!"

"Colored Fate!"

"Melodic Tragedy!" We all attack and they retreat.

"Yeah! You better run!" BC and Bolt yell before we fly back to the lab. It's almost time for Sato and I to meet up with Eiji.

"Sis, we better go right?" Sato says. I nod and bow to everyone else.

"I'll call you girls later to see if you can come over." I say.

"We'll be waiting." Nexa says with a slight smile and after saying goodbye I lead Sato back into the city. We meet Eiji right on time and he checks us over.

"Where'd you go?" I ask.

"I visited the boys. But they left for some reason and I decided to come back here." He says. I can tell he's lying, I've always been able to read people like books.

"Alright. Sato and I just went around looking at the city." I say as the black civic pulls up and we get in.

"That sounds fun." Eiji sighs and I notice him staring at my new light belt.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. Where'd you get the belt?" He asks in reply.

"The girls gave it to me as a friendship belt." I reply. He cocks his head and shrugs.

"Alright then." He says and it gets quiet for the rest of the ride to the Embassy. What happened? He couldn't have been hurt by the KOGZ, but his dark aura says otherwise. Could he be Buck?

"Miss Ichinose?" One of my training officers, Rizimu, says. She has brown hair and brown eyes, 22 years old and is one of the best around.

"O-oh? What is it?" I ask.

"You're in a daze. Have been for a while since you got back. It's almost time to train with Rizu and I." She replies. I face-palm and stand up.

"Gomen, Gomen. I'll go change." I say and dart up the stairs to my room to get dressed. I run into Rizu, Eiji and I's hand-to-hand combat trainer. He is 23, 6 feet 3" and has magenta hair and blue eyes with silver flecks. "Hey, Rizu."

He nods but doesn't say anything so I walk past him quickly. Something's up, but what?

**Rizimu belongs to YukoLovesPPGZ and Rizu belongs to Cosmic Butterfly Z. Please review and ciao!  
~Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eren POV**

"You don't know your own strength sometimes, Eren." Eiji groans as I step off of him.

"You're the one who insists we don't make it easy for eachother." I reply and help him up.

"Guess you win the bet. You can have the girls over." He pouts fakely. I smile and yank his hair, which is messy and out of its ponytail.

"Yes. I do. Now from now on focus when you're fighting a girl." I scold and jump out of the ring to where Sato and Rizu are waiting.

"Good job, sis! I'm surprised he miss-stepped and fell into you." Sato says.

"That must mean you gave him one of those looks again." Rizu says softly. I grimace.

"I have to work on that then. It's a blessing and a curse." I say and we walk out of the huge training gym. It really is quite large, but I've seen larger. In one corner we have the hand-to-hand, wrestling and boxing ring, another has simple weapons such as knives, the largest corner has the shooting arsenal one of my favorites, and the last has the martial arts and gymnastics area. It's only one of many gyms and training buildings, but we decided on this one because it was the closest.

"So the girls are coming over?" Sato asks. I nod.

"Yes they are. I better call them then." I say and after saying goodbye to Rizu I grab my phone and dial Nexa.

_"Hey, Eren. What makes you call me at this time?" _Nexa answers in a bored tone.

"Do you and the girls want to come over to the Embassy for a day?" I ask. I hear voices in the background.

_"Sure! When can we come over? The girls are with me right now, you know." _ She says.

"Five?" I suggest.

_"Alright. See you soon." _Nexa finishes and we hang up.

"They say yes?" Sato asks.

"Yes. Now we need to get ready for them." I reply and we run inside.

**At Five.. **

"Why are you at the gate, Trinity?" The Ambassador Fiarro's oldest son, Glenn, asks protectively. He is only two inches shorter than me with chocolate brown shy-eye hair and caramel eyes. His porcelain skin seems to glow, much like mine and Sato's.

"We're just meeting friends of mine from school, Glenn. You don't need to be so protective." I reply. He's protective because he's liked me for a long time, but he's become a sort of rival to Eiji. Ella, his little sister who looks exactly like Glenn runs up and tackles Sato gently.

"Hey, Alan! Want to come play sometime?" Ella squeals.

"Sure, Ella!" Sato says. They're cute when they play together.

"Miss Ichinose, there's an unknown party requesting access." One of the guards tells me. I walk over to the camera screen, sure enough it's them.

"They may pass through." I order and the gate opens, letting the girls into the Embassy.

"I thought you didn't make any friends because we move around so much, Trinity." Glenn says while studying the girls.

"They're different, Glenn." I say and run out to meet the girls. "Konnichiwa!"

"Moshi Moshi, Eren!" They reply.

"This place is huge!" Momoko says.

"Yeah. It needs to be. Come on, we better get to the house." I say and lead them over to my white van.

"You've got your own car?" Miyako asks.

"Well, this one's not really mine. Get in." I reply and I hop into the driver's seat. They get in after me and I start driving.

"So, this is where you live? In an embassy? Do you do any work?" Kyoko asks.

"Yes. Security and Weapons basically, but we're right under the Ambassador so we have to move a lot." I say and pull into the parking area. Dimitri is waiting. "Aww come on."

"You know it's my job to take the cars to the parking garage, Miss Trinity." He scolds and we get out.

"Yes I know. Come on, girls." I say and walk inside with them trailing.

"This is sweet!" Nexa says.

"Yup." Kaoru agrees. I smile.

"What took you so long." Eiji calls from his mini-office.

"I was picking up the girls from the gate, Mr. Alexander." I snap in reply.

"Glenn called." He says. I moan.

"I'll deal with him later. It's time for dinner." I say as he joins us in the dining room.

**Please review and tell me what you think should happen! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eren POV**

"So you have English names?" Miyako says.

"Yes. I'm Trinity, Sato's Alan and Eiji's Alexander. We use them in most of the other countries we've lived. But in Asia we use Eren, Sato and Eiji." I explain as we sit down.

"Trinni! Ella wants to see a movie with me! Should I go?" Sato asks and looks at me with unsure eyes.

"Yes, it'd make her happy." I reply. He blushes light pink and sits beside me, leaning his head against my side.

"Aww!" Momoko and Miyako squeal with hearts in their eyes. I sweatdrop and look at Nexa.

"They're like this almost all the time." Nexa says.

"Yeah. Especially if anything is cute." Kyoko and Kaoru add. I nod.

"We're back. I see you have guests over. That's a good thing to see." Kazu says after jogging in after a workout and meeting. Daichii appears in the room moments later.

"Welcome back." Eiji says.

"How was your meeting?" I ask.

"It went well. Though they made a special request. We can tell you later, we have paperwork to do, alright?" Kazu explains. I wonder what the request is, but I know something's up if there's paperwork.

"Alright. We'll talk tomorrow." I say and they nod, walking out of the room to their office.

"Who are they?" Ali asks.

"Daichii Kobayashi and Kazu Ino-Kobayashi. Our Guardians." Eiji informs.

"They seem like they're strong." Kaoru says.

"You noticed? They're the security and weapons supervisors, and they're in charge of physical training." Sato says.

"You think we could have a few matches?" Kaoru asks.

"Why?" I ask in reply.

"Her dad is the Masked Tokio. She's used to wrestling with him and her brothers all the time." Momoko says.

"Well it's really up to you and if they consent to it." I reply. Kaoru smirks.

"It's time to eat." Yamel says, she's Eiji's maid.

"Would you please bring it out for us, Yamel?" Eiji says.

"If you wish." Yamel replies and disappears into the kitchen again.

"You have maids and valets? I have only maids at the mansion." Miyako says.

"You never told me you were rich. But yes, we do have maids and valets. Yamel is Eiji's maid. Dimitri, the valet who took the van is mine." I say.

"Ahh. Well, why don't we get to know each other better then?" Nexa suggests. I nod as the pizza and drinks are brought out. We spend a long time eating before we really begin to talk about anything.

"So.. Where are you from specifically?" Ali asks while playing her touch.

"Sato and I are from Florida. Eiji is from Texas." I reply.

"Ali's from Alaska. I've lived in Mexico and Nexa is from another planet." Kyoko says. I cock an eye brow.

"Another Planet?" I say in unbelief.

"Yeah. I'm the Alpha wolf." Nexa says. I guess that explains her name.

"The rest of us are from Tokyo." Miyako says cheerfully.

"So these are your visitors?" Glenn's presence seeps into the room.

"Who let you in, Glenn!" Eiji growls and in an instant is standing up.

"Relax, Eagle feathers, Ella wanted to know if Alexander would see a movie with her and I brought her here." Glenn replies coolly and Ella pounces on Sato, who falls into my lap.

"So? Can you?" Ella asks.

"Yes. Let's go!" Sato replies and Ella grins.

"But be careful." I say and they nod before Ella drags him out. Glenn waves and follows them shortly.

"Who are they?" Kaoru and Nexa ask.

"Glenn and Ella Fiarro." I reply.

"Why did Eiji growl at him?" Kyoko continues.

"They're rivals. And I don't know why Eiji gets like that either." I finish.

"I'm going up to bed." Eiji says out of the blue and runs up the stairs. I wonder why he's so mad about Glenn? He's never been all that fond of Glenn at first sight. But he's always been more protective of me since then.

**_Flashback (Omniscient)-_**

_"It's strange, different from home or the orphanage." The girl with long wavy platinum blonde hair said while brushing back her long bangs and spit-curls from her eyes. _

_"It's different alright. It's better than the foster homes I lived in, and better than Marco." The boy with shoulder-length shaggy platinum blonde hair said while looking out the window. _

_"Excuse me? I don't believe we've met yet." A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes said. _

_"Who are you?" The girl asked._

_"Glenn Fiarro, Princess. How about you?" The boy replied. _

_"Trinity Ichinose and this is my brother Alan." The girl said while holding up her brother wrapped in a blanket. _

_"Alexander Okinawa." The last said while glaring at Glenn. "And don't talk to her like that. I don't care if you're the Ambassador's Son, I will bust you up. She's only eight." _

_"So? It pays to be nice to girls. Sorry, but I should go practice my Mathematics now. So enjoy the flight." Glenn replied. After petting Trinity and Alan's heads and waving to Alexander, he walked back over to a large seat to resume his work. _

_"You should have been nicer. He looks like a nice guy." Trinity scolded. _

_"He was trying to make a pass at you at this young. I hate when that happens, I saw it too much at the foster home and on the streets." Alexander growled in reply and ended the conversation._

**_Back to Present-_**

Why is he so resentful towards Glenn if he isn't-.. he couldn't like me, could he?

**Eiji POV**

I hate his guts. He's got Eren on the path to falling for him. She doesn't deserve him at all.

"Do you need anything, Master Alexander?" Victor asks.

"Would you please bring me a glass of hot chocolate?" I request. He nods and leaves. I walk over to my bookshelf and take down a large memory book. Most of it is filled with pictures of Eren and I until Sato was older. But there are also papers that she brought home or artwork. Memories from since we met. I pull out my favorite; a picture of Eren and I at a Masquerade party held at the Embassy in Germany after she displayed her fiddle skills on a dare while I played my banjo in accompaniment. She was happy because it reminded her of her father. I grab my phone and press speed-dial for Naman.

_"Yo? What is it, Eiji?" _ He says.

"Do you have a crush on your counterpart?" I ask. He chuckles.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why? Do you?" He replies.

"Not exactly. But there's a guy after my girl and I'm not happy." I say and take a deep breath. I have to get rid of Glenn somehow.

**Please review! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eren POV**

**_Dream-_**

_"Mom! Dad!" I screamed as I knelt beside them in the blood bath. Mom's beautiful, slim Native American features were being covered in scarlet. Dad's porcelain doll appearance now hidden in gashes and blood. The house is on fire, smoke is billowing up as the terrorists fled at the sirens in the distance._

_"Sweetie, it's alright." Mom said weakly and grabbed my hand. _

_"No! The bad guys! They came after us!" I sobbed while clutching Alan to my body as he cried. _

_"Even the best Agents live with risk, Trinity." Dad moaned and caressed my cheek. "You're so cute in that dress."_

_"Daddy, please don't say anything about my dress! You're hurt!" I cry. My white sundress is gathering blood from my own wounds and from the pool. I look like the murderer._

_"Trinity, we love you. Don't you ever forget that. Take care of Alan." Mom said and instantly they both stopped breathing. _

**_Present-_**

"Ahh!" I gasp and fall out of bed. It's midnight, and I had the dream again. The girls are sleeping soundly so I tiptoe out of the room downstairs to the kitchen.

"Why are you up, Eren?" I walk in and run into Eiji who's sipping hot cider.

"I had that dream again. So I woke up and came down here to get something. My question is why are you down here." I reply. He sets his mug down.

"I was up working and wanted some cider." He says. I study him and shake my head.

"You're lying." I say and walk over to the refrigerator.

"How would you know?" He asks.

"It's part of my job to read people. What are you doing up." I reply.

"I was looking at old stuff in my office and wanted cider." He says.

"Okay. I believe you." I assure and grab a CheerWine out of the fridge.

"How long did your dream last?" He asks.

"To the death point." I reply in a whisper. I hated when it got that far, reminding me of everything.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Why? You did nothing to hurt me." I say and take a small sip of my drink.

"Just, because." Eiji whispers and hugs me. It's strange for him to do this, he's only done this when he was scared or angry. But sometimes it's because he's in a protective mode around me.

"Are you okay, Eiji?" I ask.

"No." He replies and pulls away.

"What's the matter." I continue.

"You wouldn't understand. But I'm just trying to protect you." He finishes and runs back upstairs, quick and silent as a ninja. So that's why.

In the morning I make my homemade breakfast special; hash browns, eggs, pancakes and cinnamon buns for everyone before anyone else was up. Kazu and Daichii walk in first and I hand them plates with their food.

"Thank you. Did you have a good night's rest?" Kazu says.

"Yes. You said you were going to talk about something this morning." I reply and set down a couple glasses of orange juice.

"Ah, yes. It seems the Fiarro's have encountered a bit of a security threat." Daichii says as Eiji slinks in and sits beside me.

"What type of 'threat'?" He asks and I hand him a cinnamon bun for him to munch on. This might take a while.

"It is believed there are double-agents and stalkers." Kazu says. I clench my fists.

"Is there any one Fiarro they're after?" I ask.

"Mainly the Ambassador and Mister Glenn." Daichii replies.

"So when you're out today showing your friends around, keep an eye out for any suspicious people, objects or etcetera. Kapesh?" Kazu finishes. Eiji and I nod tentatively as Miyako, Momoko and Nexa walk downstairs.

"Ohayo." They say. I grab a few more plates and fill them with their breakfast, then hand them to the girls.

"Thanks, Eren." Nexa says with a smile.

"No problem." I say. "When do the others wake up?"

"If you want to try getting them up without being mauled to death then you can try." Miyako warns. I shrug.

"I've probably dealt with worse." I smirk and walk upstairs.

**Should I do more about their pasts? Please tell me in the reviews! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eiji POV**

"She doesn't look like she got a lot of sleep." Momoko says. That gets my attention and I look at her from my current position with my head on my hand on the table.

"Do you know why?" Nexa asks me. I sigh. Eren has never told anyone but me because Sato was only a baby and I know what it felt like, not to mention Kazu and Daichii have enough on their plates.

**_Flashback-_**

_'Bang, Bang!' Gunshots fire from outside. Mama runs into my playroom and scoops me up in her arms. _

_"Mama, what's going on?" I ask nervously. _

_"Diana! Alex!" Papa yells and tumbles in. He's covered in gun powder and soot. _

_"Franz! Why are they here?!" Mama whimpers. _

_"It looks like they finally found us. Even with our cover. Alexander?" Papa says. I look at him and Mama sets me down, allowing him to get eye-level with me on one knee. _

_"Yes, Papa?" I ask. He tousles my hair and both my parents wrap me in their arms. _

_"Be a good boy. Be strong." Mama says. _

_"We'll always be with you." Papa says and after hugging and kissing me they hide me in a closet. It's strange. My parents, both being ranchers and rich from political industry have never ran or hid from things. But why are they hiding me?_

**_Present-_**

"Hello? Are you there?" Nexa says, waving her hand in front of my face. I shut my eyes.

"Stop it. I'm here." I snap.

"Then why does Eren look like she didn't get enough sleep." Momoko asks.

"She just had a long night. That's all." I reply gruffly as thundering footsteps are heard coming down the stairs, revealing three out of place girls, Ali, Kaoru and Kyoko. Eren walks down silently behind them.

"Why'd you swipe our pillows out from under us?" Kyoko says.

"To wake you up. Breakfast is getting cold." Eren replies and sits down beside me.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Kaoru cheers. Breakfast goes fairly well, with the guardians and the visitors getting to know eachother. Until Eren leans over to me.

"I'm going to get Alan up now." She says and runs upstairs again, coming back with an energetic, peppy, cheerful little brother Sato.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Sato giggles and plants himself on Eren's lap. His eyes twinkle at the sight of his favorite breakfast as his plate is handed to him.

"Good morning, Sato." The girls say. The rest of us sweatdrop. Getting Sato up this early on weekends is risky business unless it's Eren or Mila, sometimes me. He likes his sleep, so if he so willed it he could be terrifying.

"So what are we doing today?" Sato asks.

"Well, a small tour around the Embassy first. After we get you dressed." Eren says.

"Can I help!" Miyako squeals. Oh yeah, she's into fashion. I hope she won't dress him up in girly clothes though, even if he's the loli-shota in the Embassy and attracts like a magnet with his 'adorable charm'.

"Sure!" Sato consents. I groan inwardly and sweatdrop after breakfast when Eren and Sato take Miyako up to his room to get him dressed.

**Eren POV**

As Miyako is having her fun dressing Sato up I go back to one of my favorite memories.

**_Flashback- _**

_"Trinity! Come here, your cousins are nearly here." Mom says and chases me into my room. _

_"But they may not like me. And they're darker than I." I say. She pats my head._

_"They're not used to having someone as pretty as you in the family, and they're much sweeter than you think. Akando and Alameda will love you. Just like Auntie Bena and Uncle Ayawamat did your father and I when we got married. So get dressed." Mom assures. _

_"Amadahy! We're here!" Auntie's shrill, accented voice calls up. Mom smiles._

_"I know that, and I told you to call me Amy, Bena." Mom calls back and hands me a white fawn deer Indian dress with fringe, feathers and beads. _

_"It's bad enough we have to call your husband by his English name Kyler." Uncle replies. Mom chuckles and walks out of the room. I change and skip downstairs to meet my mom's family. Alameda smiles and hands me a small cedar chest while Akando hugs me, Twin cousins, both dark-skinned with polished ebony eyes and raven hair. I open the box and find my grandmother's dream-catcher and a necklace with an old arrow head, eagle feathers and painted clay beads on it. _

_"Thank you. And Wingapo." I say. _

_"Wingapo, Flo." They greet. My mother smiles at me as my father joins us. _

_"Ahh, Huritt." Ayawamat says and they do the Native signs for greeting. It's certainly a good feeling to see everyone. _

**_Present- _**

"We picked something out!" Miyako announces. I look over and study Sato who's wearing a button-up red polo with a blue bunny insignia, white denim jeans with rhinestone belt, and black sneakers with lightning bolts on the sides.

"You sure did outfit him impressively." I compliment with a smile. Miyako grins as Sato hugs me.

"She really is good!" Sato cheers. I nod as we finally walk downstairs and join the others. Eiji left with Kazu and Daichii apparently.

"Well. Are we ready to go?" I say.

"Hai!" Is my reply and we start walking around the Embassy. I leave out classified, or important places for safety. As we're on our way to the huge swim center we run into Glenn, who's surrounded by five guards.

"Why do you have so many." I ask.

"Because you're the only one who can protect me without making me feel vulnerable." Glenn replies. I roll my eyes.

"I am busy with my friends. So not right now." I say and we walk into the swim center. Yes, it's true I am specifically in charge of his and Ella's protection. Eiji is only in charge of their middle sibling Kevin. Sato is just learning now.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaoru asks.

"Just reviewing things in my head. Now, who's ready to swim?" I ask. They've been pestering me about this a while. So this should make them forget. I walk into one of the stalls and change into my black one piece with an opening in the back that has a lattice design on it, and my black swim skort as my belt beeps. What is it now?

**So now you know a little more about their families. Should I continue on? Please review and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eren POV**

"Dreaming Bliss!" I transform and fly out of the stall over to the girls.

"It's the ruffs and outs." Bolt growls while putting her compact back in her belt.

"Aw why do you have to go!?" Sato whimpers. He's wearing his swimming trunks and ready to swim.

"We'll be back soon, Sato. Don't go anywhere, okay?" I say and gently kiss him on the cheeks before the girls and I fly into the city. I look behind me once, I have a black light streak trailing me, so I guess that's my color.

"Hey, hags!" Butch taunts and throws a very stinky sock at us.

"Urgh! Butch-baka, you are so dead!" Buttercup yells with flames in the background.

"Uh-uh-uh~! We would like to make a request for today's battle." Brick says while waggling his finger at us.

"What would that be, Brick!" Blossom asks defensively, raising her Yo-Yo.

"We have a flying chase. We finally have flying powers so that's what we want to do." Boomer cheers while they all float. I study Buck. He has a white streak.

"Fine then. We shall fight in mid-air. No promises though, bakas!" Bright growls as we shoot off into the atmosphere. Buck and I head into the nearby storm-clouds. At first I'm chasing him, since it's very easy with him having a giveaway streak of white, then he disappears.

"Dang it!" I say frustrated. "Seeker arrow!" The arrow speeds into the cloud and I follow it's sparkly trail. I soon see him where the clouds are thinner and hide while the arrow fades.

"Haha, my turn, blackie!" Buck says and floats quickly over to my hiding spot, yanking me out by my braid.

"Grr!" I growl and throw him over my back. He regains his stance though.

"Better start flying!" He warns. I raise my eyebrow then narrow both my eyes and fly away as quickly as possible with the wind and water bombarding me. He's close behind me now.

"Hey, Buck! Watch out!" I tease and reverse my path, going straight past him. It's like a game of keep-a-way or tag to me.

"CRASH!" Thunder sounds as a blinding branch of lightning flashes by in front of me. I skid to a stop and turn around, only to crash head on into Buck, sending us flying back down to earth at a break-neck speed. He and I lock eyes, I stare into his. They seem nervous. Out of nowhere he grabs me and we finally stop falling, and start floating just above the tree-tops.

"You know, I'd like to finish this on the ground without a storm going on." I say and land on the ground with him. He doesn't seem like the other boys. In fact he's so quiet he reminds me of Eiji and his eyes.. they're so dreamy. Great, I can't like him!

"That's fine with me." He replies and pushes me into a tree.

"Hey!" I hiss and push him down, without thinking I'm on top of him on instinct, pinning him. He raises his head slightly and we brush foreheads. I grimace and then do a very painful head-butt which knocks him back down (Those hurt!). He winces with a very loud hiss before flipping us over, causing us to start rolling downhill while fighting.

"Get off her!" A sincere, but angered voice that only can belong to the Alpha wolf of the group is heard and in a streak of yellow Buck is punched off of me.

"I had him, Bright!" I whine.

"Yeah sure he was going to do something to you!" She replies and I notice how the others are holding their counterparts by the collars. I get up and do the same to Buck, who seems dazed.

"Now. Because they all did something to us, it's about time we finally taught them right." Bolt spits at Bat who glares at her.

"I agree, Bolt." Buttercup says and shakes Butch around like a ragdoll.

"What would you be able to do to us then!" Bat snaps back.

"That's it!" Bright yells and instantly has all of them pinned to a tree by their necks. "If we catch you again, we won't hesitate again! Got it!" They nod and fly off in a lousy formation. The girls and I shake our heads and fly back to the embassy, and into the swimming center where Sato is curled up in a chair by the heater.

"What took you so long? You were gone thirty minutes!" He cries and hugs all of us, holding me the longest.

"They were being stubborn. Now we can swim though." I reply and we de-transform into our swimsuits. Momoko has a hot pink frilly suit with cherry blossoms on it, Miyako is wearing a baby blue suit with bubbles and stars all over it, Kaoru is wearing a dark green short wetsuit with black on the sides, Nexa is wearing brown shorts with a yellow t-shirt that has a picture of fireworks on it, Kyoko is wearing a navy blue one piece with a lightning bolt on the front and black swim shorts, and Ali is wearing a dark purple tan-kini with butterflies on it.

"Hey, would you girls like to get into the huge hot pool?" Sato asks with flowers around him.

"Sure, Sato. We are a bit cold." Miyako replies cheerily. Sato beams and leads us over to one part of the center that is all glass and has a sunken, tiled pool that is steaming.

"I think I'll like this." Kaoru says and we get in. I rest against the wall and close my eyes. This feels very relaxing.

"Hey, is that Eiji outside?" Kyoko asks. I open an eye, yup. Eiji's walking outside. With his hood up and in the storm.

"Seriously? Again?" I shriek and groan. If he gets sick again I'm going to be so upset.

"What?" Momoko says.

"He does that and gets pneumonia, once he's gotten hypothermia. Oh he's such trouble when he's upset." I moan.

"Why?" Miyako asks.

"I don't know." I reply. Sato pops up in front of Nexa.

"Why are wearing those clothes?" He asks innocently.

"Because I really don't like regular swimsuits. That's all." Nexa replies and pats him on the head.

"Sato, you sure you want to be with the girls?" I ask teasingly. He blushes pink and swims back over to me.

"Yes, Eren, if I'm with men it gets even more awkward." He replies. Earning chuckles and giggles from all of us, even he laughs.

**Eiji POV**

Bliss looks, like Eren, and vice versa. Their eyes, their hair, the skin, everything. Agh! And why did I take such pleasure in wrestling and being so close to my enemy!? Oh,, it couldn't be that I like her. But, I know that I've had a crush on Eren since first sight. Maybe I could follow her and see if she does anything. But I feel like she's suspicious too.

"Yo, Eiji." Glenn calls out. I chuckle.

"Why so many guards, Glenn?" I ask.

"Eren's the best. And I can't have her because she's having fun with her girlfriends. I won't intrude on her though because unlike you I want her to be with girls outside the embassy, not just her officers or trainers." Glenn replies. I stop and look at him before walking over to him. He doesn't cower though.

"You think I don't want to see her happy, Glenn?" I ask, daring him to mock me. He knows my temper, and my strength. It's not the first time I've layed him out for matters concerning Eren.

"Maybe. But, I am quite positive that in time she'll realize that I'm the more gentlemen than you." Glenn replies. That's wrong, I know I'm the gentlemen.

"Well then who's been the one with her all this time! Me! You may be over me, but you do not deserve such a girl as Eren does." I growl.

"Enough! If you two fight it'll cause conflict! And I don't want to be without my Alan!" Ella yells while running up in between us. I glance over at the swim center, Eren is having a lot of fun with Sato and her friends. I don't want to drag her into this.

"Then I'll see you later for the meeting." I dismiss and walk away. I notice a retreating shadow and run after it, something tells me this is the stalker.

**I decided to use this idea. Please review and Ciao until next time!  
~Eve**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eiji POV**

"Stop! Hold it right there!" I order and tackle the figure after following for a while. I tear his\her hood off and glare. It's one of Glenn's own attendants, Louis, also my former partner for training.

"Eiji." He sighs with an evil grin. I restrain him as I hear footsteps and some gasps. I know it's the girls.

"So you caught the stalker, huh, Eiji?" Eren says and walks over.

"What are you talking about?" Nexa asks.

"We were on the lookout for a stalker today. As a mission." Eren replies. I take a good look at her, her hair is down and wet, her skin is slightly pink and her naturally pink cheeks are dimmed, giving her a serious look that combines with her interrogational stance and expression.

"I just think you let me catch this one because you do it most of the time." I say and she gives me a look.

"I think we better get him to the behavioral room." Eren dismisses and I nod.

"See you later." I farewell and start dragging Louis away. After locking him up I walk back outside to resume my walk and think. Bliss and her teammates look like Eren and her friends. But it's probably a coincidence so I shouldn't worry too much. Now on too Glenn.. I know he's smart and is not a player, but he is very lacking in commitment skills. I know that it will happen, Eren will get wrapped up in this argument and have to choose. And I also know that whomever she chooses, she will side with and fight on his side, when she does there's no winning against her. That's part of why I like her so much, She' s enduring and has a lot of fiery spirit locked up inside of her.

**Eren POV**

"HEY!" Miyako squeals as Kaoru hits her gently with a pillow.

"Pillow fights are awesome!" Kyoko says. I block her pillow with mine and hit her instead.

"Yeah I guess so." Ali says nonchalantly while waving hers' around.

"Come on, Ali, show some spirit." Momoko cheers and starts fighting with Ali. I smile until Nexa hits me in the back with a pillow.

"Good one, Nexa-chan!" I say and we both laugh as the excitement dies down as Sato walks in yawning.

"Hey, girls.. I'm sorry I took so long." Sato says and I pick him up.

"It's alright. It's time for bed you know." I say and tease his hair.

"I know. But not without saying goodnight to you girls." He says cheerily and smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Goodnight, Sato!" Miyako and Momoko say. Sato grins and I nudge for him to get up. He knows his limits so he gets up and walks back to his room.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Kaoru and Kyoko say.

"Too bad. And isn't there a soccer game tomorrow?" I ask. They face palm and dive into the covers.

"Goodnight!" They yell and start snoring not long after.

"They sure do love soccer." Nexa says. Momoko and Miyako nod.

"Well we better get to sleep. I don't feel like falling asleep in class." I say and walk over to the bed.

"Yeah. Night y'all." Ali says. After a while I finally fall asleep after thinking about the similarities between Buck and Eiji. What if I am in love with them?

**Please review! It will get better soon! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eren POV**

"Have a good day at school!" Kazu says and rolls the window up before letting the car speed off.

"Well. Should we get to class or what?" I ask.

"It'd be bad to be late so let's go!" Nexa replies and we sprint up the stairs to the classroom. I'm excited for today, but I don't know why. The girls are getting to me. I hear excited whispers and murmurs from the girls and from the boys, minus Eiji's group and Himeko.

"Eren, let's go sit down." Miyako suggests. I nod and we walk to our seats. I don't know why the class is acting like this, but I see the boys talking and looking at me.

"It means you're officially one of the Queens at school with us. Eiji is one of the Kings, just so you know." Kyoko whispers in my ear. Uh-oh, this means I'm getting fans. Great.

"Alright, class, settle down. Settle down." Mrs. Keane orders, the class quiets down immediately and she begins the lesson. It's fairly easy, considering I studied most of this before coming to Japan. Before I know it, class is over and I'm walking to my locker with Miyako and the others. Eiji joins his friends over at his locker though.

"U-uh, Ichinose?" A boy with wavy black hair and blue eyes says timidly. I turn around and slightly bend over.

"Hai?" I ask.

"I saw you in class today.. I thought you were pretty cool answering so many questions.. You think we could be friends?" He says.

"Then what is your name?" I ask.

"Zander Honda. I know you're from America, so just call me Zander." He replies. I smile while the other girls look at me dumfounded.

"Then it's nice to meet you, Zander. You may call me Trinity, okay?" I say and we shake hands. He beams.

"Okay!" He says. "I better get to Math so we'll talk later, okay?" I nod and he runs off.

"He's almost never said a word to anyone. He gets picked on a lot too." Momoko gasps. I raise an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, bullies are here too?" I ask.

"Yes." Nexa replies. I notice Eiji smiling gently at me but turns his head in an instant when I look over at him.

"Let me go!" A voice screeches down the hall, I recognize it as Zander's and run to see what it is. He's being held by his collar in the air against a locker by a larger guy surrounded by two others. The girls are calling me but I ignore them.

"Put him down!" I growl. The bullies look at me and smirk.

"Well if it isn't the foreign broad who's entrancing the weakest of the school. Wanna hang out?" The guy holding Honda says, trying to act seductive.

"Foreign Broad! You put Honda down this second! And why would I want to hang out with someone who hurts others." I reply, walking forward. I know I'm taller than all of them, so I notice some fear in their eyes. I hate bullies, I hate gangs, at my other schools I got rid of the bullies but still kept a low profile with Eiji, now it's going to blow up into a big deal.

"I doubt you could hurt us. Besides, you're too delicate, aren't you, rich girl." Another taunts and pinches my arm… Oh this is so going to end badly for them. I grab his hand and twist it around.

"I am not delicate and I told you to let him go!" I hiss and pluck Honda from the bullies' clutches.

"Thanks, Trinity." He says. I nod and smile.

"You're welcome, Zander. Now, who wants to be ratted out first?" I turn to the bullies to sweatdrop. I take a deep breath and calm down, I don't need to scare them too much.

"Sorry! We won't do it again!" They yell and run off.

"That's a warning." I call after them.

"Whoa.." Kyoko and Kaoru smirk.

"I don't stand for bullies." I say calmly and Zander clears his throat.

"Thank you, Trinity. But I have to get going." He says.

"Yes, there's no need to be late is there now?" I say. He nods and runs off. I notice I'm being looked and studied at but I brush it off and walk to Literature class with Nexa and Miyako quickly.

**Eiji POV**

"She's got guts." Naman compliments. I smirk.

"She' s a natural born fighter. Although it might not seem like it. It's in her blood." I say happily and smile a bit.

"All of them are in different ways. But now both of you are bound to have fans like the rest of us." Takashi comments. I shrug with a nod.

"I know, I know. Well, we better get to class." I say. Masahiro nods and we start walking. At lunch time I walk into the cafeteria with my lunch bag and am swarmed with a bunch of fan girls and some guys.

"Give him some space, minna." Raiden says.

"You know I might just eat outside." I suggest.

"What, you too?" Eren asks from behind me. I nod.

"Ja." I reply.

"Let's eat together then. We need to talk." She says. I stiffen momentarily but relax.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later then." I say and walk with Eren out of the school into the courtyard. We sit down together on a soft patch of grass, it's not unusual for us to eat alone like this. But there's slight tension in the air between us. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Why you and Glenn fight so much. I don't understand." She says softly while unpacking both our lunches; blackened salmon with mashed potatoes and cookies with juice.

"Well. As you know, he likes you." I start but the next words catch silently in my throat.

"Yes, I've known that for years." She urges me to continue.

"I just, don't want him to do something to you. It's part of my job to protect you." I finish. She gets her thinking expression and sighs.

"That's okay.. But if you really want to see what he'll do, why not let me go on a test date with him." She suggests. I growl lightly.

"No.." I say and take a bite of salmon dipped in mashed potatoes.

"But it might be the only way to stop the fighting." She sighs. I cup her cheek.

"You must know that it will continue no matter what happens. It doesn't matter. But I care about you." I whisper and she blushes.

"I.. I care about you too. But I don't want you to get hurt." She replies softly. My breath stops for a split second. What if, What if we love eachother after all!?

**Please review! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eren POV**

"Hey, Eren~! Look who came to pick you up.." I wince as I turn around to meet Glenn. Of course Eiji starts to growl and walk up to us as my new fans start to whisper and watch.

"Oh, Hello, Glenn." I say calmly but he sees the warning look in my eyes and backs off.

"Don't start anything here, Glenn." Eiji starts. Glenn brushes a stray lock out of his face carelessly.

"I didn't come to fight. But I came to pick you two up for a good reason." Glenn explains. I feel myself go white for a second as I think of different possibilities. "Yes, it is Sato."

"We're going then. Come along now, Eiji-kun." I reply hastily as I realize Glenn has my bag already on his shoulders. Eiji glares but we speed-walk to the van quickly and hop in. "What is it about Sato now?"

"He was admitted to the Hospital once again. It seems he has caught another case of the influenza." Ella informs us as we buckle in and the driver starts the van, taking us out of the school grounds swiftly. Poor Sato, he's always been so weak and vulnerable like I was for a few years. It's my fault for taking him around so much..

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. It's his cycle through the year." Eiji whispers comfortingly in my ear. I nod and remain silent until I find myself walking up to Sato's suite. The nurse opens the door and Eiji and I walk in. Sato is on the bed, his coughing is raspy.

"Sato, sorry we took so long." I say softly and hurry over to the bed. He looks at me with a weak smile and reaches out for me as I wrap him up in a hug.

"It's alright, sis. I'm just glad to see you." He whispers as he curls up close to my body.

"I'm going to give you two your privacy.." Eiji says. I nod and he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"So how was school?" Sato asks. I 'shh' him and stroke his hair.

"Alan Kenton Doukas Ichinose, you know not to talk when you're sick." I scold playfully and gently rock him. He nods but lightly laughs. I only use our full, real names in private. Our English, or Greek last name is Doukas.

"I know, Trinity Celest Doukas Ichinose." He whispers. I smile and for a while I tell him about what happened at school and a few stories I remember from mom before my belt goes off.

"I have to go for a little bit, Sato. Lay down and try to go to sleep, alright?" I tell him. He nods and I help him lay down before running to the hospital roof to transform. "Dreaming Bliss!"

"About time!" Bolt groans as I fly up.

"I was busy." I explain.

"It's the them again! Couldn't they stop!?" Bubbles says exasperated as we catch up to our counterparts, but their auras are much darker than before.

"Who gave you the black light!" Nexa growls.

"Oh we just stole it." Bling replies with a bored expression.

"Not again! We'll defeat you like we did in Egypt anyway, though!" Blossom says loudly and we summon our weapons.

"Take this, hags!" Butch and Bat taunt and one of the statues, which I noticed we were in the park, comes to life.

"Go get em'!" Brick orders. The statue hurtles toward us as the others slowly come to life as well.

"You, brats!" Butterfly hisses as she easily dodges one of them. The boys are watching with smirks plastered on their faces, but I fly close to Buck and notice he's watching me in particular. He looks a lot like Eiji, so it can't just be a coincidence.

"AGH!" I hiss when I narrowly miss being hammered into the ground.

"That's it, boys! I have had enough!" Bright growls with flames surrounding the background.

"YEOW!" Are their responses as Bright has them pinned up to a wall by their necks or arms.

"Turn the statues back!" Buttercup orders.

"Why should we?" Butch teases.

"Oh please. Maybe we should do away with Mojo first then you? Or do you like being the first." Bolt growls. I notice a hint of fear in their eyes, but it's mostly hidden by anger and vengeance.

"We're not afraid of you, sissies!" Boomer says obliviously, earning a smack from both of his brothers.

"How about a one-on-one then? And FYI, we took the black light from the HIM doll, if you must know." Bling sighs and crosses his arms, making Bright glower a lot more.

"We will extract it from them then?" Bubbles asks gently. Blossom sighs.

"Let them go, for now, if we see them making any more trouble though it's over." Blossom says sternly. Bright reluctantly releases our counterparts and they fly away.

"Why did you do that, Blossom?" BC and Bolt say unhappily.

"They deserve to know what mercy is and how we are better than them." I reply without thinking. The girls look at me.

"She's right." Blossom whispers.

"Shouldn't we get back to normal now? The statues are, statues." Bubbles says cheerfully.

"Hai." Bright agrees.

"I have to get back to my brother. So I can't stay any longer." I whisper and give a brief salute before taking to the sky again. It's going to storm soon.. but it doesn't feel like a regular storm either. I'm sure the others noticed too, because black auras can be sensed all around.

**I will only be updating a few stories this week, as I am visiting family in Georgia and will be pretty busy. I will update this story, collabs, and War and Love. Please review and see you next time!  
~Eve**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eiji POV**

"The weather, it's rather peculiar." I sigh.

"It's nothing. Just a side effect from stealing the dark light." Naman explains with an evil smirk.

"What is our purpose anyway if all we do is thrash Townsville to no avail and steal dark energy." I ask unemotionally.

"We were raised my Mojo, and that's why he created us. To help him take over." Masahiro replies.

"Still…" I whisper. To be one of the best in the Embassy, and the become a super-powered villain, it's a whirlwind of confusion to me and that earns a revolting headache just thinking about it.

"Hey, do you want to take a walk?" Raiden asks. I nod. "We're going out for a while then. See you later."

None of us speak for a while until I notice we're on the road to the base, where the Embassy is, and the hospital is just across the street. I freeze in my place and look up at it.

"We shouldn't go down this way." I warn.

"Why not?" He asks, stepping up beside me. "Well, why are you staring at this hospital then?

"Eren and Sato are in here." I reply. I haven't properly seen Sato or talked to Eren yet.

"Would you like to go visit them then?" He continues.

"Hai. But what about you? Wouldn't the others want to know where you've been?" I ask.

"I don't think that's a problem." Says Takashi, walking out from behind us with the rest of the group.

"Wait why where you following us?" Raiden asks.

"We were bored. And it looks like you ended up in a new part of town." Hiroshi replies.

"Look, I'm going to visit with Eren and Sato. You can come if you like." I say and start walking up to the hospital before hearing familiar footsteps.

"Oh, hello, Eiji-kun. We came to see Sato." Momoko says happily. I turn around and avoid the confused stares of the guys. All the girls and all the guys, brilliant.

"That's alright, girls. I'm sure Sato would like a little company. But he's got the flu.." I reply.

"Don't worry about it." Kaoru snaps with a smirk, but it turns into a scowl when they see the guys. "What are they doing here?"

"They followed me. It is quite annoying, I must say." I say. "Now I'm going in to visit. So if you do not wish to visit, stay out here."

**Eren POV**

"Eren, we've got company." Sato calls.

"I'll be right out." I reply and walk out of the restroom, to see a whole crowd. Though I lock onto Eiji first and walk over to him first. "Where were you? I called repeatedly."

"I went to visit the guys, that's all." He replies. I'm sure the girls have noticed, the boys auras are growing darker grey.

"We came to see how Sato was doing!" Miyako cheers and I smile gently.

"We followed him here so I guess we count too." Naman comments. I nod and the girls start talking to Sato first while the guys stay in a far corner. I watch them closely, and I'm sure Nexa is as well, we don't like this situation.

"Who are those boys, sis?" Sato asks, tugging on my shirt-tail ever so gently.

"Friends of Eiji." I reply.

"I guess it's our turn." Masahiro says, bringing attention to them as they walk over. If they are up to something concerning Sato, it will be their worst nightmare.

"Come on, Eren." Kyoko coaxes me away from Sato and we step aside to where we can whisper out of earshot.

"What do you suppose they're up to?" Ali says.

"Who knows? But next time we meet, we're going to have to banish the black light." Momoko whispers.

"Then we'll really be sure who they are." Nexa adds. I let my bangs cover my face, leaving it in shadow as we go over strategies or other plans, not taking part. If Eiji really is Buck, and he doesn't know I'm Bliss, I have a feeling it will be very hard for us.

**Getting closer to the end.. Please review and ciao!  
~Eve**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eren POV**

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, for a week I've been here with Eiji to help Sato, it's been pretty tranquil with the three of us, which is the way we like it. Calm, peaceful and quiet. I grab one of the novels I carry around out of my bag, The Princess Bride, and skim through random pages.

"What are you reading, Eren?" Sato asks, waking up from his nap. I shut the book gently and smile.

"The Princess Bride." I reply and put it back in the bag, walking over to Sato and sitting down beside him.

"You still like that book, huh?" Eiji says with a smile. I know why he's smiling, he bought the book for me as a birthday present.

"Yes, I do." I confirm. Sato giggles. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just remembering the story of how he gave it to you." He replies. Eiji and I both go pink for a second but I brush it off.

"That was an accident. Remember that." I sigh and hug Sato.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the house to finish the project for Science. See you at home. Get well, Sato." Eiji says and tousles Sato's hair before hugging me briefly and leaving. I shake my head and look out the window, it's getting darker where the storm is approaching. My belt vibrates and I open my compact to see the professor.

_"Eren, we need you at the lab! We may have a plan to get rid of the dark light!" _He says over the communicator. I let a smile pull at one side of my face.

"Hai, Professor. I'll be right there." I reply and put the compact back.

"Eren, why is a storm coming this way? It's scaring me." Sato says and I tuck him back in.

"Don't worry, it'll be gone soon. Okay?" I explain. I kiss him on his forehead and hug him gently.

"Dreaming Bliss!" I fly quickly to the lab to discover the Professor stressing over a simple nail he can't find. "What's going on?"

"He lost a nail that goes to one of his inventions. That's all." Bright says.

"Then what's the plan?" I ask.

"When we engage the boys in battle, lure them to the lab where we can easily hit them with the beam the professor created. Then what we do with them is for us to decide." Blossom explains. I nod and fly over to the huge window and gaze outside.

"I say we should get them to become super heroes with us!" Bubbles cheers.

"What then, Bubbles? They'd always show o-

"No, not all of them." I cut Kauro off. "Butch, Bat, and Brick might try to show off. But the others, not so much."

"I agree with Bliss." Bright says.

"Hey, guys, looks like it's about time to leave." Butterfly calls from the main foyer.

"It's time to show them what science can do!" Blossom rallies and we rocket off to the city. I'm unsure about this, If Buck is Eiji, I'd have been living with a super villain, my own counterpart.

**Buck POV**

"Alright, they're on their way. It's time to finally shut them down!" Butch says, fist pumping with Bat. Bright floats over to me and hovers a little higher, about four inches, to get eye level with me.

"You have not spoken for some time, Buck. What is on your mind?" He asks. I know my eyes darkened when I see his expression.

"I'm just tired." I reply. He shrugs.

"Alright. But you better be good enough to be second in command, Buck." He sighs. I nod and look in the direction of the lab, I can see the streaks rampaging towards us.

"They're nearly here, Brick." Boomer says and Brick smirks as the puffs and lights stop.

"Welcome to the party, girls." Brick purrs and shoots a small dark light streak at Blossom who deflects it.

"Oh we're just dropping by." Blossom shrills. I look Bliss in the eyes and catch a spark of anxiety in them.

"Dropping, b-." Bat starts but in an instant the girls are up and rocketing through the skies.

"Catch us if you can, bakas!" Bolt taunts.

"Get them!" Beatle growls and we shoot off after them. The girls split up so I follow Bliss blindly, which is harder because it's getting ever darker and mine is a white beacon. She does a few aerobatic stunts like corkscrews, barrel rolls and dives to slow me down when I start gaining on her, but before long she stops when I'm flying at a break-neck speed and I fly right past her.

"Had enough? Come on, get me." Bliss teases and takes off again. I speed off again and notice the yellow, brown, pink, and red streaks not too far off but focus on the black trail of Bliss instead, before long I find myself crashing through a glass window and hitting a rather hard metal door before passing out…

**I had free time to type this one up.. So please review and ciao!  
~Eve**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blossom POV**

"You ready, Girls?" The Professor asks, holding the now ready beam that will turn the ruffs and outs back.

"Hai!" The girls and I consent. He powers up the beam and shoots it at the group of unconscious guys. A large cloud of black z-rays forms over them.

"Contain it!" Ken orders.

"The bag!" BC says and tosses it to me and Bright. We fly over the blackness and capture it in the sack, tying tightly with special rope. Bolt and BC take it and lock it up in the box HIM and the doll are now, sealed.

"Done." The professor announces. The boys are exactly as they are at school; Masahiro Nagasaki, Raiden Nagasaki, Takashi Nagasaki, Naman Souls, Hiroshi Hoshina, Koumori Sawa and Eiji Okinawa.

"They're.. cute." Bubbles whispers as we fly over to our counterparts. I notice the storm is fading into nothing and sunshine is showing it's face. I kneel over beside Brick, or Masahiro and examine him. He is kind of cute when he's asleep..

"Let's get them to their separate rooms? They might take the news better from their counterparts than me, I admit." Professor suggests.

"That sounds good." Bright says and we pick them up. I fly to one of the empty rooms and set Masahiro down on the small bed. I'll transform back into Momoko when he wakes up so I walk over to a chair and sit down to read my manga book.

**Eiji POV**

"Err… Agh…" I moan and open my eyes to slits. It's comfortably dim lighting, so it doesn't hurt much. I look down at myself and notice I'm no longer transformed, I'm in my regular form. Nothing was removed, thank goodness, so I slowly sit up and see Bliss sitting in a corner curled up in a ball.

"You're up." She whispers and stands up slowly. I cock my head to the side and reach up to my head, where a goose-egg is forming, in addition to a headache.

"Well yes. But what happened?" I ask civilly.

"We lured you after us, resulting in your arrival at the lab." She replies. She looks upset. "After which, we banned your black light and replaced it with some of our white light." I breathe a small sigh of relief but narrow my eyes at her.

"Then who are you, really?" I choke out. She de-transforms and Eren takes her place. A wave of guilt crashes over me when I realize I've been hurting her all this time.

"I hoped they wouldn't. Do it to you." She croaks.

"I knew I shouldn't have become involved with them. I hurt you." I growl and my bangs fall into my face. "I don't deserve you if I keep hurting you."

**Eren POV**

I run over to Eiji and hug him tightly. Why would he say he doesn't deserve me? It wasn't his fault.

"You didn't know I was Bliss, I didn't know you were Buck. It isn't your fault, Eiji." I whisper soothingly and gently rub circles on his back. His arms tighten around my waist and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I'm sorry." He cries softly. I whisper comforting words to him while crying a little too. I can't believe what a mess we had ourselves in.. I should have just asked him or told him I was Bliss earlier, maybe, it wouldn't hurt so bad.

"I'm sorry too, Eiji." I reply.

** I'll probably make this into a series after this is finished.. but anyways.. Please review!  
~Eve**


	17. Chapter 17

**Eiji POV**

After a long time in the room and Eren giving explanations, vice versa, we decide to see what the others are up to. It's a wreck, probably from the greens.

"What the heck! I'm going to be sore all week thanks to you!" Takashi yells in Kaoru's face.

"You'll be fine, stop your whining." Kaoru growls back. I sneak a glance at Eren whose eyes are dark black at the moment.

"Why don't we just calm down and I can talk to you boys about this situation." The Professor shudders nervously.

"Fine." Naman sighs, taking a seat on the sofa sectional beside Masahiro and Raiden. The girls grab Eren and drag her away so I walk over to a different seat and sit down.

"Alright, we're waiting." Masahiro says, a little annoyed it seems. But he seems a bit embarrassed about something, his face is pink.

"As the girls must have said, we brought you here to remove the black light from your systems. You always had white light inside of you, so we simply gave you more." Professor Kitazawa informs us.

"So what happens now, then, Professor?" Koumori asks.

"We told the girls it's up to them if they'd like for you to keep your powers and become heroes with them. And if you don't have a place to stay, you can stay here." The little kid, I remember Eren saying his name was Ken, replies.

"So, we can keep our powers!?" Raiden says excitedly.

"Yes, but the deal is, you use them for good." The Professor assures.

"I agree to that." I whisper and stand up.

"Nani?!" Hiroshi gasps.

"You know what I mean. I'll gladly become a hero." I snap.

"Me too." Naman says. "Any other votes?" The others shrug and stand up to join us.

"Excellent! Wait here!" The Professor says and runs off, returning with seven belts, similar to the girls'. Only they're black, and come with matching watches. He hands them out; Masahiro has a red compact, Raiden has a dark blue compact, Takashi has a dark green compact, Naman has a brown compact, Hiroshi has a Navy blue compact, Koumori has a dark purple compact and for me, I have a white compact. On mine, there's a 'Z'.

"These are transformation belts for you to use. Don't use them unless you need to." Ken implies as we put them on and activate them.

"Hard Brick!"

Brick raised his fists in the air as his watch activated. He swiped the watch through his compact, and then put it back in his belt as Triangles surrounded him. When he got his tank top, He used his hands to create his jacket, and then tapped them to form. He then touched his belt and his pants formed. He clapped his hands as his feet touched each other, Forming his shoes and Fingerless gloves. When he finished, he punched the air beside him and his other hand touching his hat, creating a mysterious pose.

"Explosive Boomer!"

Boomer clapped as his watched activated. He kicked the air in front of him, and X energy emerged from his compact. When he got his tank top, he used his arms to create his jacket. He jumped up when made his jacket formed. He touched his compact which created his pants. He clapped with his hands over his head, and his legs were together to create his Shoes and fingerless gloves. He posed, with his arms forming an X.

"Strong Butch!"

Butch raised his hand which made the watch activate. He took out his compact, as he swiped his watch through it, which made Diamonds surround him. When he got his tank top, He used his compact to form his jacket. When he put it back in, the jacket formed. He touched his legs and his pants began to form, and soon when his legs were together, his pants and shoes formed. He clapped his hands to form his fingerless gloves. He posed with him on one knee, posing like if he was ready to fight.

"Shimmering Bling!"

Naman raised his fist in the air as his wristwatch activated. He swiped it through his compact and put it back in his belt as yin-yang symbols surrounded him. When he got his tank-top, he clapped his hands to form his jacket. He touched his legs to form his pants, clicked his feet together to form his shoes, and he brought his fists out to form fingerless gloves. He posed on the ground with his left leg on the front while his right leg bent on the floor and his arms out clenching his fists making it look like he's flexing his muscles.

"Tough Bat!"

Bat raised his fists in the air as his wristwatch activated. He swiped it through his compact, and he put it back in as Thunder Bolts surrounded him. When he got his tanktop, he formed his arms into an X as his jacket formed. He touched his legs and his pants formed. When his feet were together which made his shoes form. He clapped his hands and his fingerless gloves formed. He posed with one arm sticking out and the other blocking his front.

"Dark Beatle!"

Beatle posed with both hands on his hip as he glared, which then activated his compact. He took out the compact and swiped it through the belt, and a shape of a beatle appeared on his belt before fading away. When he brought his fists close to him his tank top formed then punched the air twice so his jacket appeared. Then he formed an X with his arms downward and the pants formed. When smirked and crossed his arms together the fingerless gloves and shoes appeared. He posed, with his hands behind his head the smirk still on his face.

"Swift Buck!"

I pose first with one hand under my chin, the other on my elbow like I am pondering something, which activates the compact. I take out the compact and swipe it through the watch, making eighth notes surround me then I put it back. When I do a sharp military salute a tank top forms (black on white, opposite of the others) then a double piece sign so my jacket appeared. Then I swirl my hands around my legs and pants form. When I rub my hands together the fingerless gloves and shoes appear. I pose again, one hand behind my back and the other in a cocky two fingered salute.

"Whoa. This is awesome!" Butch cheers.

"What are our weapons, though?" Boomer asks.

"Summon them, see for yourselves." Ken replies. We do as told. Brick has a red and black chakra disc, Boomer has a bat with dark blue stripes in the middle, Butch has a black and green flute, Bling's is a dark blade, Bat has a dark blue boomerang, Koumori has a dark purple and black hockey stick, and I have a white and silver Saxophone.

"These aren't half bad." Brick says.

"HAHA! Butch has a flute!" Bat teases. Butch growls.

"Seriously? You're going after him, I've got a Saxophone." I scold coldly.

"Most guys play those things, it's much funnier for Butch since the flute is a girl thing." Bling sighs. Butch goes red in the face and steams up.

"Cut it out!" He growls and punches both through the wall.

"What happened!?" Momoko yells, running back inside the room with the girls.

**Eren POV**

"Butch has a flute for a weapon. So Bling and Bat poked fun at him even when Buck has a Saxophone." Boomer says innocently.

"Did you really need to break the wall?" Kaoru scowls at Butch. I know that BC has crashed through that wall a lot, she doesn't want to get in trouble for his actions.

"It's fine, Kaoru. Now, do all of you have a place to stay?" The Professor asks. I walk over to Buck and slip my hand into his.

"I do. Which reminds me we should be getting home, shouldn't we, Eren?" Buck replies and looks at me with a smile before de-transforming. I nod.

"So do I." Hiroshi says. Koumori nods, I guess that Masahiro, Raiden, Takashi, and Naman are staying here.

"Alright, the rest of you can stay at the lab with Nexa." Ken says.

"We really have to get going. See you later!" I say, rushing Eiji and myself out of the lab with a few 'Sayonaras' exchanged. We flag a cab quickly and drive to the Hospital.

"Eren, why did you tell Sato, and not me?" Eiji asks.

"I knew he wouldn't tell anyone, and I just wasn't sure about you. You see, when I became a Light your memory was changed. Originally, you would have remembered seeing me transform and passing out. But now all you remember is me disappearing." I reply.

"I understand. I guess it was for the best." Eiji whispers and I feel his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I really don't think you have a simple explanation to why you are so tense." I sigh, he sighs and gestures to the window.

"It's Glenn. He came for a visit." He growls. Oh great.

**The Original RRBZ' transformations were by Fantasmic Bolt, Bat's transformation also belongs to her. Bling's goes to crown172 and Beatle's by Cosmic Butterfly. I only own Buck's transformation and weapon. Please review!  
~Eve**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the last chapter and epilogue, I figured I'd get this story done today. So please review and tell me what you've though of this story!**

**Eren POV**

"I was wondering where you were, Trin." Glenn greets, hugging me gently. Eiji is losing his patience, it's obvious.

"We just needed some fresh air. Right, Eiji-kun?" I say. Eiji nods and pulls me behind him.

"Yes. Now, stop making moves on her, Glenn." Eiji hisses.

"Like you're not." Glenn snaps. I look at Eiji in surprise, so, he likes me after all!? "Oh, I see he hasn't made that clear yet. That's why we're rivals, isn't that so, Alexander?" Glenn smirks, Eiji gains a scary expression. This is all about having me as a girlfriend!?

"Buzz off, Glenn. She will decide who she wants." Eiji growls. Glenn smiles and walks over to me, taking my hand and kissing my fingertips, making Eiji glower.

"Alright then.. Who do you pick, Ma dame?" Glenn asks coyly. I look from him to Eiji, and back repeatedly. I've been with Eiji longer, Glenn is more social, Eiji is smarter, Glenn is full of surprises, ugh! They have to make it hard on me!

"I.. I can't pick.. pardonnez moi." I squeak and sprint into the hospital, in no time I find myself in Sato's suite.

"Trin? Are you alright?" He asks. I hug him.

"I'm confused. That's all, and nervous." I reply.

"Why?" He pries. I sigh and sit down close to him.

"Glenn and Eiji are telling me to pick one of them. I don't know who to pick, though. The Ambassador's son, or my new superhero partner." I explain.

"Wait, he was Buck!? And you turned him good again?" Sato asks. I nod.

"Yes." I reply. His eyes glaze over momentarily, as he ponders something, then turn a deeper shade of blue.

"Why don't you tell me why you like each of them, and what they've done that makes you admire them?" Sato suggests. I smile and tousle his hair, he's smart for his age.

"Alright. Well, I like Glenn because he's confident, smart, musically talented and social. He helped me with memorizing ranks and departments in the military, also helped both of us with piano and the keyboard. I admire him because he's not afraid to stand up for himself and others." I say slowly.

"Okay. Now what about Eiji?" Sato encourages.

"He's also smart and musically talented, but clever, caring and playful. He's always been a great help, always a worthy opponent, and he shares many hobbies and likes too. He's like a big brother or cousin to you, and I admire him for his determination to protect us." I finish.

"So then, who do you think would be better?" He asks. I smile in realization and hug him again, getting up to go find the two rivals.

"Thanks, Sato. You're the best!" I say and walk back outside. Glenn and Eiji are still there, talking aggressively about who's better. They stop and turn to me.

"Have you made your mind?" Glenn asks anxiously. Eiji has a hopeful look in his eyes. I nod.

"Yes. I choose Eiji." I reply and smile. Eiji smiles brightly and Glenn bows his head, with a small smile.

"I guess I should've known. You two have always been so close. That doesn't mean we can't be friends, though, correct?" Glenn admits defeat. I nod.

"Yes, now that your rivalry is over. Hopefully you'll get along fine." I assure.

"It's not over yet." Both say in sync. I groan.

"Really?" I sigh.

"Hai." Eiji teases and hugs me again, this time in a protective way.

"You're both stubborn." I comment, Glenn and Eiji laugh but give eachother playful glares.

"Well, since I lost this time, I'll go home and steel my resolve for next time around. Good night." Glenn says and sends another look to us before climbing into a brown civic and driving off.

"If he comes after you again, I'm strapping him to the nuclear reactors." Eiji growls. I nudge him.

"Oh stop." I hiss.

**Time Skip~~ Five Months Later…**

"So you finally had your first kiss!" Miyako squeals. I sweatdrop and look to Eiji who has a nervous expression while walking with the boys who are teasing him.

"Yes, I did." I say. True, it was my first kiss, but Eiji had his first with my bunny, Serenity. It took him all this time to finally kiss me, but I'm sure they'll be more common from now on. We're all dating our counterparts at last, Kaoru and Kyoko finally agreed to Takashi and Hiroshi, so we're having a little picnic in the park to celebrate (Courtesy of Momoko and Miyako).

"That's so sweet!" Momoko says.

"How about we set up over here." Kaoru says, pointing to a large oak tree by the pond.

"Alright." Nexa says and we walk over. The boys set the blankets and baskets down and join their counterparts. Eiji walks over to me and we sit down on one side of the blankets, then he pulls me onto his lap.

"I'm glad it's finally Summer! We can do what we want." Takashi cheers.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Hiroshi says, flashing Eiji and I a glare for which we return mischievous grins.

"Let's dig in! Sakurako had a new type of sweets that I bought today!" Momoko squeals and takes out a pack of little cakes. The rest of us chuckle and take out our different snacks.

"Look at the sunset, guys!" Kyoko says, the sunset is a beautiful array of rainbow colors today.

"Wow." Miyako whispers.

"It's like us. We're united, now." Naman says.

"Yeah." Koumori comments. We watched as the sun went down, it really was pretty.

"Ne, Eren?" Eiji whispers into my ear.

"Hai?" I ask.

"Everything turned out all right. Hasn't it." He replies. I nod and snuggle up to him.

"Yeah. It did." I sigh.

** _ ~Fin~_**


End file.
